1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of protective covers for horses, such as blankets and turnout rugs. In particular, it relates to a multilayer blanket that includes a protective outer screen layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of horse blankets, also called turnout rugs, and water-resistant rain covers have been in use for a long time. They protect horses from cold weather and rain in corrals and stables, often after riding, when the horses are overheated by exertion, It is important that horses always be kept dry and free of accumulation of moisture and sweat under the blanket to prevent colds and other infirmities. Therefore, horse owners commonly have different blankets for different uses, depending on weather conditions, temperature, and humidity. A blanket may include insulation for warmth, a laminated layer for rain protection, or simply consist of a light permeable fabric for absorption of perspiration. Often blankets combine some of these features in a single product. The best modern fabrics for horse blankets are typically made with water-resistant materials that permit passage of moisture from inside out but prevent flow in the opposite direction. These materials are said to allow breathing and are therefore considered "breathable," as that term has become known in the industry. Often a permeable layer is added inside the water-resistant fabric for comfort. Other blankets utilize an impermeable non-breathable outer material, which is less expensive, and provide breathability by the addition of intermediate permeable layers and/or by structural designs that promote air flow between layers. Horse blankets that are designed for particularly cold weather typically include multiple stacked layers of quilted and impermeable fabric. For example, the first, innermost layer can be a permeable liner intended to lay on the horse's back and provide comfort. As such, cotton or other soft material is preferably used. An intermediate layer may consist of permeable insulation material, such as polyester FIBERFILL.RTM., which is normally quilted to the liner. An outer layer of either impermeable or breathable material, such as GORETEX.RTM., may be used to provide protection from rain. These layers are substantially of equal geometry and size, typically superimposed on each other and stitched together to form a unit.
One problem with all kinds of horse blankets is premature wear. Because moisture, insects and debris are easily trapped under the blanket, horses experience discomfort that causes them to rub against fence posts, corrals and the like. In the process, the outer surface of the blanket is scraped against rough surfaces, pointed structures, and similar protrusions that rapidly damage the blanket. Thus, an expensive and otherwise durable blanket is turned into a worn-out cover much sooner than actual wear and tear should warrant. Once a tear occurs, unless it is immediately repaired, the blanket is rapidly transformed into a dilapidated stack of loose fabric and insulation material.
The common approach to counter this problem has been to reinforce the outer layer of the horse blanket by using thicker material or stronger fibers. Unfortunately, though, these solutions tend to modify the physical characteristics and performance of the blankets, such as its weight, permeability to perspiration, and water resistance. Therefore, this approach does not provide an acceptable alternative. This invention is directed at a simpler and more effective solution for correcting this problem.